The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a chip electronic component, includes internal electrodes formed between a plurality of dielectric layers.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor commonly includes external electrodes formed on both end portions thereof in a length direction, wherein the external electrodes are soldered and physically fixed to component mounting lands of a printed circuit board.
In the case in which a direct current (DC) voltage and an alternating current (AC) voltage are applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor in which the internal electrodes are overlapped with each other with at least one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, a piezoelectric phenomenon between the internal electrodes may occur, and a ceramic body of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be deformed.
The deformation generated in the ceramic body may be transferred to the printed circuit board, causing noise due to vibration of the printed circuit board.
When such noise, generated by the vibration of the printed circuit board, is included in an audio frequency region (20 to 20,000 Hz), the noise may cause listener discomfort.
Noise generated by the vibration of the printed circuit board is commonly known as acoustic noise.
In this regard, a method of decreasing such acoustic noise is required.